Les Etats d'Âme d'un Fils d'Intendant
by Black Symbelmyne
Summary: Gare à vous, habitants de la Cité Blanche ! Au grand déplaisir du jeune Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, son plus grand rival arrive à Minas Tirith...j'ai nommé Thorongil ! Slash AragornDenethor
1. Prologue

Taaatadatataaa…

Bon. Il faut l'avouer, mon premier slash n'a pas eu des masses de succès, avec deux reviews et quatre hits. Mais bon, je ne me vexe pas. Celui-ci en aura peut-être plus : il est plus long, plus rigolo, moins guimauve et plus croustillant. Alors, please, read, enjoy and review !

**_ATTENTION_** cependant : j'avertis pour : **Slashhhhh** (Denethor/Aragorn, mais aussi peut-être autres pairings) **Sexe explicite** (euh oui. Ce sera beaucoup plus hard que mon premier), **sado-masochisme**, **violence**, **LEMON**, **drogue**, **viol** (implicite), bref, bref. Vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Cette fic ne sera pas « Aragorn et Legolas au pays de la guimauve », non non. Mais pour ceux qui ne sont pas partis en courant, je crois que vous vous marrerez bien. Sinon, ceux qui ne sont pas sûrs, ne lisez tout simplement pas, ça m'évitera des reviews méchantes. Avertissement aussi pour **vocabulaire**. Si ça vous choque que je fasse parler un perso de Tolkien comme ça, sachez que j'essaye de retranscrire le récit d'un jeune homme, comme s'il vous racontait lui-même la chose, en parlant. Et puis, c'est une fic humoristique, alors ?

**DISCLAIMER : **pas comme sur mon autre compte où je me débrouille pour avoir plein de persos m'appartenant, la, tout ce beau monde est à Tolkien. Je lui rend dès que j'ai fini d'écrire.

Note : Je serais hyper reconnaissante si quelqu'un me fait une traduction en anglais (Si Angie Darling ne s'en charge pas avant). Les lecteurs anglais sont plus « open-minded », mais malheureusement je ne parle pas encore assez bien pour écrire moi-même en anglais.

HERE WE GOOOOOO !

POV Denethor (dans cette histoire, Aragorn et lui sont âgés d'environ 20-21 ans. CA VEUT DIRE : on oublie le vieux con du « Retour du Roi ». Ici, Dédé est presque aussi sexy qu'Aragorn. J'ai dit, _presque_.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PROLOGUE 

Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve. Il m'éneeeeeeerve ! Il fait même plus que m'énerver : il _m'exaspère_. J'EN AI MAAAAARREUUUUUH !

Bon, d'accord, il est bandant. Même très. Mais là n'est pas la question. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il m'énerve tellement.

C'est vrai quoi ! Regardez-le, après une grosse bataille : l'armure partant en miettes, sale et cabossée, lui épuisé, couvert de sueur, de sang, de crasse et en plus les cheveux gras, et alors que les autres soldats (dont moi) sont, dans cet état, à peu près aussi attirants qu'un orque lépreux, lui, il reste à tomber par terre (il est même encore plus hot, si c'est possible), comme le prouvent les « Ca va Capitaine ? Pas trop usé par le combat ? Ca vous dit, de partager le ' repos du guerrier' avec moi ? » qui fusent d'un peu toutes les bouches, masculines ou féminines, qui le croisent quand il est comme ça… Alors que moi, Denethor fils d'Ecthelion, futur intendant du Gondor, j'ai à peine droit à un coup d'œil.

Quand je pense que ce type à commencé comme simple soldat dans les armées. Il a très, très, très (très) rapidement gravi les échelons de l'échelle sociale, et ce pour deux raisons :

-1° C'est quand même vrai qu'en plus d'être bandant, il se bat hyper bien, est bon stratège et bref plein d'autres qualités. (il m'éneeeeèèèEEErveuuûÛh !)

-2° On ne peut rien lui refuser. J'ai souvent noté ça. Je crois que s'il demandait gentiment à un Balrog d'éteindre ses flammes et d'aller coucouche panier, le Balrog obéirait. Et tout ça parce qu'il a un charme du tonnerre. Il m'énerve.

Exemple, ou flash-back, c'est comme vous voulez… Le jour où il s'est fait nommer Capitaine de la Garde par mon père. Le Général en Chef ayant promis à ce petit bâtard venu d'on ne sait où mais qui faisait déjà ses preuves, j'ai nommé Thorongil (mais pourquoi j'ai pas un pire surnom dans ce genre là moi ?), qu'il lui obtiendrait un poste de Capitaine, même si rien n'était sûr, et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il soit nommé, il obtient une audience avec mon père. Et comme par hasard, les audiences, c'est public. Imaginez la scène…

La porte massive s'ouvre en grand. Il apparaît, et toute la cour retient son souffle tandis qu'il reste un petit instant sous la grand voûte, à la vue de tous (et de toutes). Il n'a même pas fait l'effort de s'habiller en guerrier. Sa tenue est au contraire plutôt… décontractée : chausses noires assez serrées, tunique pourpre ample mais quelque peu délacée, ce qui laisse deviner ses admirables pectoraux ; les fameuses bottes, belles mais usées, avec lesquelles il est arrivé ; son anneau au doigt, l'épée négligemment pendue à sa ceinture, les cheveux tout aussi négligemment rattachés en une courte queue de cheval, mais en laissant deux ou trois mèches épaisses encadrer son visage. Pfft… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se coiffe comme moi ? Déjà qu'il paraît que je lui ressemble(allez savoir pourquoi, je l'ai pris comme un compliment) ; on va croire que je le copie.

Il lance un petit regard distrait autour de lui, puis s'avance vers le trône, enfin…le siège de l'Intendant , d'une démarche souple, assurée, aux longues enjambées. L'air incroyablement sûr de lui (il m'énerve). Tellement, en fait, que ça ressemble à de l'arrogance. Mais c'est avec une telle humilité que, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'assistance, achevant du même coup la pâmoison des femmes, il met un genou en terre devant mon père, tandis que le Général en Chef surexcité cite et recite toutes ses qualités à l'oreille d'Ecthelion ; que ce dernier lui donne immédiatement la permission de se relever. Le pas-encore-capitaine-mais-qui-a-déjà-une-belle-réputation lui lance un regard reconnaissant (comment peut-on être arrogant et lèche-cul en même temps ?), la salle murmure, le Général discute avec Papa, l'autre attend sagement, et, ô surprise, mon père ne lâche même pas le traditionnel « c'est bien, j'y réfléchirai » mais assure avec un sourire paternel au jeune ça-y-est-c'est-sûr-là-t'es-capitaine qu'il devra se présenter devant lui demain à 10h pour le serment d'allégeance, et pas de retard. Evidemment, je devrais être présent, et toute la cour y sera.

(fin de l'exemple, ou du flash-back, comme vous préférez, moi je m'en fous, il m'énerve quelque soit le mot)

Vous vous en doutez, il l'a eu, son poste de Capitaine. La moitié des filles de la cour (et comme par hasard la moitié la plus belle, dont Finduilas, ma promise) lui est déjà passé dessous . Et aucune d'elle ne lui en veut pour le fait qu'il passe a une autre au bout de quelques jours, à part certaines veinardes. Comment il fait ? Moi, je me serais déjà pris des dizaines de baffes, à ce rythme là ! Les hommes non plus ne sont pas insensibles à son charme. Je crois bien que la moitié d'entre eux aussi lui sont passés dessous. Et je précise bien, _dessous_, pas _dessus_. En tout cas, la place convoitée de « chouchou de la cour » ne rentre définitivement plus dans mes fonctions. Il y est très bien installé. Et il le sait parfaitement, le sale petit con.

Oui, il le sait, parce que maintenant, quand je lui donne des ordres, il me répond « Bien, Seigneur » d'un ton léger _parfaitement insupportable_Dans sa bouche, « seigneur » sonne comme un mot péjoratif et C'EST PAS _NORMAL_.

En plus, il est grand. Il m'énerve. Je ne suis pas spécialement petit, mais il fait une tête de plus que moi. Là, c'est pas de sa faute, d'accord. Mais déjà qu'il me pique mes conquêtes, mon succès, et qu'il me dit « mon seigneur » comme on dirait « mon brave », si en plus pour le regarder je dois lever les yeux, là, c'est trop.

Et je ne peux même pas le traiter de dragueur. Non, parce qu'il ne drague jamais. S'il veut quelqu'un, il n'a qu'à lui lancer un de ces regards que moi-j'ai-l'air-con-quand-j'essaye, et l'autre viendra de lui-même engager la conversation. Il m'énerve. Sérieusement. Et maintenant, plus question d'avoir Finduilas au lit. Je vous parie que la sienne fait dans les 20 centimètres. Au repos. Beuheuuuheuuuu…C'est dégueulasse.

Bref. Il m'emmerde vraiment. Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un petit péteux venu d'on ne sait où, non ? Faut que je trouve un moyen de lui montrer qui est le chef. Un combat singulier, peut-être ? Non, c'est risqué, ça doit être l'un des meilleurs bretteurs du pays… Une course ? Certainement pas…Mais _quoi_ alors ?

…

Ca y est ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Mwahahahahaaaaaaaa…

Et voilààààààà………………….Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez (en reviews _constructives_…) et je continuerai peut-être. En fait, je continuerai de toute façon, ne serait-ce que pour certaines de mes lectrices…gros bisous les filles ! Cette histoire est pour vous, mes yaoïstes ! Et au fait, ShaMaLo (c'est un nouveau surnom, ça te va à merveille je trouve pas toi ? Essaye d'en trouver l'origine n.n), je vais travailler activement à la réalisation de tes petits scénars, et peut-être, qui sait, je ferais un IK/SS(/HP ?) …

Gros bisous à tous !


	2. De l'utilité du système féodal

Buh ! J'aime pas du tout comment cette fic à évolué sur papier. Vous demanderez à ShaMaLo, c'est ignoble, de la guimauve pure…Alors que c'est censé être de l'humour ! Bref, je réécris tout ça à la sauce au Litchi. (Oui j'admire Lychee et elle m'inspire). Lemons TOUJOURS PRESENTS, homophobes du vent…(ça rime muhu)

Eh bien je crois qu'on peut y aller, chapitre deux de EAFI avec une exclusivité, POV de notre star internationale et personnage préféré à toutes sauf à celles qui aiment les uke comme Legolas, j'ai nommé ARAGOOOOORN que nous désignerons dans le chapitre suivant par le doux pseudonyme de Thorongil.

Je précise qu'un Thorongil de 20 ans est crâneur et imbu de sa personne mais on l'aime quand même ♥

Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous ?) et merci pour vos reviews, j'en attends d'autres !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il m'excite. Il m'exciiiite. Rhâââââ qu'est-ce qu'il m'excite. D'accord, il est super énervant. Arrogant. Prétentieux. Chiant. Agaçant. Ce que vous voulez, mais c'est pas le problème, si, d'ailleurs, cette pauvre petite arrogance le rend trop mignon. Rhââââ que je l'aime mon petit Denethor. ♥

C'est vrai, il a un peu trop tendance à se croire au-dessus de tout. Il a raison en même temps. En théorie, il y a une personne à laquelle il est censé obéir, et c'est son père. Je dis bien _en théorie_. Parce qu'il y a une chose que ce petit prétentieux ignore, c'est qu'il y a une deuxième personne à qui il doit entière obéissance, et qui a tous les droits sur lui (oui enfin non mais voilà quoi) et cette personne n'est autre que MOI, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, digne héritier d'Elendil (non ! pas d'Isildur ! Isildur est faible ! Isildur nous a tous foutus dans le caca ! Alors vive Elendil ! Et puis il était là avant Isildur !) et du trône du Gondor. Trône sur lequel je ne peux pas poser mes fesses pour le moment, ce qui ferait pourtant plaisir à ma mère, sous prétexte que je n'ai rien fait encore pour le mériter (dixit Papa Elrond qui fait des fois chier son monde. ). Et donc Denethor ne peut pas savoir qu'au lieu de se faire appeler « Seigneur » par son supérieur hiérarchique qui n'a de comptes à rendre qu'à Manwë (et peut-être aussi à Elrond et Gandalf remarque) il devrait plutôt être incliné profondément devant lui en l'appelant « Votre Majesté ». Où peut-être à genoux, et occupé à autre chose qui nécessite aussi l'usage de sa langue. Merde mon pantalon.

Bref, toujours est-il que je veux prouver à ce petit teigneux qui ne supporte pas qu'on rigole un peu avec sa fiancée (quelle charmante jeune fille ♥) qu'il est bel et bien _en dessous_ de moi ; et pas de n'importe quelle manière, mais tout simplement en faisant usage de l'un des droits que le système féodal confère à ses grands seigneurs sur leurs sujets. Parce qu'il m'excite. J'ai fichtrement envie de lui, surtout quand il s'énerve. C'est pour ça que je fais tout pour le faire chier en fait ♥. Et j'adore surtout sa façon de me mater après une bataille avec un mélange de jalousie, de désir et de frustration. C'est trop mignon.

Tenez, le voilà d'ailleurs qui s'amène, mon petit teigneux qui se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas, à savoir le maître absolu. Il s'amène d'ailleurs avec l'air de quelqu'un qui prépare un très mauvais coup. Je lui concède un sourire indulgent. C'est fou ce que ce type ne sait pas cacher ses émotions. On lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ou plutôt JE lis en lui. Ou plutôt je lis en ses yeux. Oh puis merde. De toute façon ça n'est qu'une histoire de métaphores, engueulez l'auteur qui ne sait pas écrire.

En tout cas l'autre est parvenu à ma hauteur et est comme d'habitude furieux de devoir lever les yeux pour rencontrer mon auguste regard. (dernière phrase à prendre au second degré, chères lectrices. Je ne suis pas un vaniteux, voyons).

« Thorongil ! »

Je baisse les yeux pour qu'il arrête de se désarticuler le cou.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que mon futur intendant désire de moi ? »

Sourire agréable-limite-condescendant n° 7.

Il a un petit rictus pervers qu'il essaye de cacher. J'ai bien peur de comprendre.

«Oui, plutôt. »

XD j'ai compris. Il est mignon. Mais là, franchement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de dépuceler ce charmant jeune homme.

« Euh, Maintenant ? Maieuuuuuhhh...voyez-vous, seigneur, j'ai...

-L'obligation de te soumettre à le volonté du fils de ton intendant. Tu viens. »

Ca, c'est pas bien, Denethor. On ne coupe pas la parole à son futur roi. Quand je monterai finalement sur ce trône, tu seras bien puni ♥. Mais pour le moment, je vois une occasion de t'embêter, alors je vais faire ce que tu dis.

« Bien, seigneur. »

Et je le suis.

Et je le regarde. Parce qu'il est plus attirant que jamais avec son air de « je-vais-faire-une-bêtise-mwahahaha »…

Et lui me regarde avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se demande si je veux son portrait. Non, j'en ai déjà bien assez de moi-même, tout le monde m'en offre en ce moment, les peintres veulent tous m'avoir pour modèle…ça les entraîne pour mon retour n'empêche.

Moi, ce que je veux, c'est qu'il avoue qu'il n'en peut plus et qu'il a envie que je le prenne sur place parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il me voit il bande atrocement, je le sais, d'abord, j'ai une technique infaillible pour repérer les pantalons qui rétrécissent.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous exigez de ma personne ? »

Rire nerveux de sa part. Re-sourire indulgent de la mienne.

« Ca...tu le sauras bien assez tôt... »

Et crac, il tourne la clé de ses appartements avec un geste qu'il ignore terriblement évocateur. Mon dieuuuu, en plus c'est deux en un, le poignet qui tourne et la clé qui...NAN ! Couché, Mr Gogorn !

Il règne dans ses appartements, pourtant meublés avec goût (ça doit pas être de son cru la déco) un bordel monstre. Non, chères lectrices, cette obsédée-nymphomane-monstresse-despote d'auteur n'a pas choisi ce mot par hasard. C'est pour mieux (_te manger mon enfant ?_) vous mettre dans l'ambiance. BREF ses appartements sont un foutoir (eh oui ! Encore un mot à double-sens !) innommable où traînent des livres, des armes, des vêtements plus ou moins propres, deux trois bouteilles et plein d'autres choses qu'il est inutile de décrire et dont l'identification n'est pas certaine.

Avec une pointe d'ironie, je lance un « C'est vos appartements ? C'est joli... » qui ne manque pas de l'énerver.

Oui, ça l'a bien énervé, parce que sinon, il ne me pousserait pas comme ça dans ce que je devine être sa chambre. Du calme mon ptit Den. Du calme. Tu es si pressé que ça de perdre ta virginité ?

Visiblement oui. Il claque la porte, referme à clé, tombe sa cape et se retourne vers moi, l'oeil luisant. Bien. Passage-de-langue-sur-les-lèvres-super-sensuel-n°2.

Eh bien puisque notre cher petit est si pressé, déshabillons nous...Tiens tiens, quelle est cette lueur de frustration dans votre regard, mon cher intendant...? Vous auriez préféré faire ça vous même ? Aaah mais un peu de patience, ça, ce sera pour la leçon suivante...

« Ben alors ? »

J'ai du lui faire un sacré effet, vu la bosse dans son pantalon et le regard un peu égaré qu'il pose sur mon torse. Tellement qu'il reste la les bras ballants, et les yeux comme des portes de maisons hobbites.

J'en profite pour laisser mes chausses, dernier véritable rempart contre ma nudité (si on exclut le misérable périzonium qu'il faut bien porter pour une certaine hygiène, mais bon, au Moyen-Age, on n'a pas encore inventé les boxers en lycra que l'auteur qui m'emprunte pour le moment ne manquera pas de mettre dans ses fictions HP à venir, et c'est bien dommage pour moi et mon partenaire)(_Aragorn ! Tu divagues complètement de l'histoire ! Restes un peu dans le sujet au lieu de faire de la pub pour ma prochaine fic !_) Ah oui, oui...désolé, auteur. Ton fantasme de nymphomane lubrique sera apaisé dans quelques instants. (_MAIS ! Au secours, chères lectrices ! Les persos se rebellent et me font passer pour je ne sais quoi !_) Ouais, ouais, en même temps on t'appartient pas...Bon.

M'étant donc débarassé de ces encombrantes chausses mais également de mon sous-vêtement, je m'approche de lui et entreprend de délacer le col de sa tunique. Mais quoi ? On ne veut pas coopérer ? Voyons...voy...mmmhhh...ok, un point pour Denethor, il embrasse magnifiquement, et ses mains volètent sur mon dos pour compléter le tout, ce qui provoque sur mon épiderme de délicieux frissons.

Mais s'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est d'être passif pendant que mon partenaire fait ce genre de choses. Donc je laisse errer mes mains quelque part sur la boucle de sa ceinture, juste pour voir ce qu'il y a dessous une fois débouclée...Mais le petit Denethor n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Il recule, comme brûlé par le contact de mes doigts, et ôte le reste de ses vêtements avec précipitation. Bon, bon, s'il faut faire ça rapidement, d'accord...mais bon...

Eh bien, puisqu'il faut commencer quelque part, une fois allongés, je me décide à essayer de martyriser son cou avec ma langue (et autres)...et si je te marquais, comme on le fait aux esclaves, hein Den ? Moui, et je meurs d'envie d'autres choses aussi...si je redessinais, avec mes doigts et ma langue, les contours de ces muscles nerveux et des os saillants sur tes mains, qu'en dirais tu ? Et si, hâtive autant que toi, ma langue décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, de ne pas te faire attendre, de t'épargner la torture et de goûter ta verge gorgée de sang, et si -

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ? »

Comment ça « qu'est-ce que je fais » ? C'est quoi cette question stupide ? Et ce regard débile mi-frustré-jaloux mi merde-j'voulais-pas-dire-ça ? En bref, cette expression on ne peut plus stupide ?

D'un ton détaché, je lui réplique qu'il faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut.

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de faire la ribaude, à ce que je sache.

KEUWA ? Mais c'est que notre petit chéri ne connait vraiment rien au choses de l'amûr ! Enfin, de l'amour...euh...bon, d'accord, aux choses du sexe si vous voulez l'honnêteté à tout prix.

-Je veux simplement euh...soulager ma libido, reprend-t-il. Et comme tu es passablement excitant, c'est tombé sur toi. Voilà. Alors maintenant...couché ! »

Hum. Les choses sont entrain de prendre une tournure qui ne me plaît pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Je suis plutôt du genre « mâle dominant » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Je n'apprécie que très modérément qu'un petit excité dans le genre Denny me prenne brutalement en m'ayant mal préparé. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agit de deux elfes bien expérimentés comme Elladan et Elrohir, c'est une autre paire de manches, mais...là, non. J'opte donc pour la toute-petite-moue-boudeuse-et-désappointée-dans-l'genre-oh-steuplait-tu-sais-que-j'aime-pas-ça-fais-moi-donc-plaisir-pour-une-fois n° 14.

« C'que voyez-vous, dis-je, circonspect, pour accompagner cette moue histoire d'en renforcer l'effet irrrrrésistible (aux dires de ces demoiselles), je préférerais être au-dessus. Je suis mauvais en dessous. Passif. Une vraie planche de bois. Maigre. Coriace. Avarié. Oh, bêrk. Non, vraiment, seigneur, vous ne voulez pas que je sois en dessous. Ce que vous voulez, c'est quelqu'un qui va y aller pas trop vite histoire de vous faire découvrir les plaisirs de ce qu'on appelle la sodomisation...(non, chères lectrices, je n'ai pas honte de mentir effrontément en disant que je suis une planche de bois en dessous) -

-Justement...épargne-moi tes délires libidineux répugnants, je ne te demande pas de _faire_ quoi que ce soit...plutôt de te _**laisser** faire_... Je fais simplement usage de mon droit de cuissage, et ça te fera peut-être perdre ta sale habitude de « me prendre de haut »...

il va sans dire que le sens de l'humour graveleux et complètement déplacé de mon actuel partenaire me choque au plus haut point. Je ne le pensais pas capable d'un tel mauvais goût. Encore sous le choc de cette ignomignie verbale, je me laisse docilement allonger sur les draps soyeux. Et n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de me redresser, que des caresses absolument divines venues des mains du fils de l'Intendant manquent de me faire perdre pied.

Et c'est là qu'intervient le magnifique self-contrôle enseigné par les elfes ! HAHAAAA ! Tu veux m'utiliser comme une pute, Denethor, libre à toi, mais je t'ai prévenu. Le coup de la planche de bois ou celui de la viande froide, je sais très bien faire. Et je sais même faire pire, c'est à dire ce que tu as mérité pour traiter une altesse royale comme la plus vulgaire des péripatéticiennes, non, pire, puisque moi je ne suis pas payé !

Et pire, tu sais ce que c'est ? Non ?

Eh bien...affronte l'homme blasé que je suis ! MUHAHHAHHHAAAAA !

Je contemple avec satisfaction l'air un peu décontenancé qu'il affiche en me voyant me marrer doucement sous ses papillonnages innocents.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas une petite nature, vous pouvez y aller plus fort.

-Oooooohhhh _toi_ ! TA GUEULE ! »

De la vulgarité, à présent ? Non mais, où va le monde ! Que fait la milice ! À moi la garde !

C'est qu'il n'a pas l'air content du tout le Denethor. Tout simplement parce que Mr Dédé est très en forme et que moi, je retiens Mr Gogorn au repos forcé...ça m'embête un peu de devoir imaginer Gandalf vêtu seulement d'une feuille de vigne pendant que l'autre au dessus me fait des trucs absolument délicieux, mais j'ai ma dignité.

Et vu qu'il n'est pas content, je crois qu'il a l'intention de me punir, puisque je suis la cause de ce mécontentement...

Il m'agrippe les cheveux d'une façon pas très aimable, mais néanmoins agréable, et se redresse histoire de mettre son bassin à hauteur...de ma bouche. Alors là, NON. Hors de question. Je sais que je fais ça très bien, mais PAS EN BAS. Pour faire ça correctement je dois être impérativement AU-DESSUS ! Devant mon refus poli, son énervement semble augmenter. Il semblerait que monsieur se contrefiche de mon avis sur la chose. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve à suffoquer avec un membre pas si petit que ça enfoncé dans la gorge, ce qui n'est vraiment pas super agréable. Si encore il me laissait faire, mais non. Ce sale petit égoïste ne songe qu'à prendre son pied.

D'ailleurs il le prend vraiment bien, là. Vengeannnce ! J'y mets du mien ! Je te préviens que tu vas perdre le contrôle d'ici peu et qu'on va vite échanger les rôles !

Ah, monsieur a fini. Monsieur est tout rouge et tout haletant, c'est bizarre... et monsieur quitte le lit.

« euh...vous en avez fini ?

-Je constate que ton appendice caudal a enfin fini par se réveiller, je commençais vraiment à te croire impuissant. Non, j'ai pas fini. Viens là.

-Là...où ?

-Là, contre le mur. »

Il ne m'épargnera donc rien.

Et quelques instants plus tard, je m'évertue à faire la planche de viande froide blasée alors que cet espèce d'ado en crise me défonce le fondement de la manière la plus douloureusement agréable qui soit. Quelques autres instants plus tard et il jouit en criant alors que moi je me détruis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas en faire autant. Il se dégage, remarque mon sourire en coin compatissant, et Mr Gogorn qui proteste qu'il n'en a pas eu autant que Mr Dédé...je me délecte de son expression de fureur intense et allez-y, j'en rajoute une couche !

« je...je suis vraiment désolé, Seigneur...j'ai vraiment essayé de vous suivre, mais...

-Mais QUOI ? C'était donc si nul ? Ou c'est toi qui n'est qu'un coincé du cul ? C'est pourtant pas ce qu'on m'a raconté ! »

Je hausse les épaules l'air de dire ça-ira-mieux-demain-tu-auras-plus-de-chance-la-prochaine-fois.

« Euh, au fait...vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour... »

Il m'indique une porte d'un geste rageur qui montre assez l'ampleur de sa défaite. J'en profite pour donner le coup de grâce, juste avant de refermer ladite porte :

« De toute façon, je vous avais prévenu. Je suis bien meilleur en haut. »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Et voilààà. C'est tout de même mieux non ? ♥ allez, gros bisous à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ♥


End file.
